Wish Upon A Star
by lightyearsaway
Summary: Kai wants to seal the evilness of Black Dranzer. He finds a way and also finds out that he has a sister, but the problem is fulfilling the conditions set. Can he do it? Full summary inside. Read and Review!


Summary: Kai wants to seal the evilness of Black Dranzer, in other words, destroy it so that nobody is able to use it again. The only way is to do a special ceremony. He receives a letter, which says that he can seal Black Dranzer away forever. But the problem is fulfilling the conditions set. Can he do it?  
  
key:  
  
"......" means talking  
  
'......' means thinking  
  
[......] means bitbeast talk  
  
  
  
**Wish Upon a Star  
****  
**by lightyearsaway  
**  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
_Sunday, December 25, 1993, Hiwatari Residence, 0945hrs  
_  
**_  
_Have some cake, Kai, his mother said, offering him a plate with a big piece of chocolate cake. His favourite. Seven-year-old Kai took the plate and ate the cake feverishly. After licking the remnants of chocolate cream off his spoon, he looked at his mother.  
  
Thanks, Mum, it was delicious! he said, a little bit late. His mother smiled. Thank your father, he was the one who bought the cake, she said. Kai looked at his father, who was sitting on his right.   
  
Thanks, Dad. his father nodded.  
  
So, I take it you liked it, he said, and Kai nodded.  
  
His mother picked the dirty plates and headed to the kitchen. His father picked up Kai and carried him to the balcony. The stars were shining brightly. Kai pointed to a particular star. What's it's name, Dad? he asked.  
  
It's Sirius. his father answered.  
  
"Sirius?" he asked.  
  
His mother joined them at the railing, carrying Kai's five-year old sister, Kaoru. Ah, yes, Sirius. We used to make wishes upon that star. his mother remarked.  
  
Kai asked.  
  
Yup. What you want, what you desire. You ask the star for help, and hope that it'll help you.  
  
Do you love me? Kai asked suddenly, uneasy with the long silence that had continued.  
  
Yes, Kai. We love you so much! his father assured him.  
  
Do you love me too, Mummy? little sister Kaoru asked.  
  
Yes, Kaoru, I love you too. Daddy loves you too, her mother repeated.  
  
Kaoru smiled widely Do you love me, nii-chan? she asked.  
  
Yes, lil sis, her brother said.  
  
I love you too, Kaoru said. His parents smiled. Kai laughed.  
  
Let's make a wish, his father suggested.  
  
Kai said enthusiastically.  
  
Yeah. We have to promise we will love each other forever. Promise?  
  
Kai and Kaoru said together.  
  
  
**_Sunday, November 16, 2003, Hiwatari Residence, 0300hrs  
_**  
  
He was still in bed, in his room. But the dream... was different. Kai got out of bed and stood beside his open window. The cool breeze ruffled his hair. Sure, he had a lot of dreams, especially over the past few days, but, that dream, it was the only one that instilled such a feeling in him. Why?  
  
His parents.... and younger sister. Why did he dream about them today? He didn't know that he had a sister until he had that dream. That was enigmatic. He felt uneasy not knowing.  
  
[What was enigmatic?] Dranzer asked. The blue beyblade lay on Kai's bedside table. His bit chip was glowing red.  
  
Nothing, Dranzer. Just go back to sleep, okay? You'll need it. I'll drive you to the max tomorrow. Kai said, dismissing the uneasy feeling.  
  
[_Master Kai,_ you can't keep your secrets from me. I know you've been having dreams like this since the beginning of the week.]  
  
It's okay, Dranzer. I'll talk to you in the morning, OK? I'm sure I'll be less cranky by then. And _don't_ use that tone with me.  
  
[I see I haven't lost my touch. Less cranky in the morning, eh? Why, it's _already_ in the morning, if you didn't realise it, youngster.] Dranzer's tone was sarcastic.  
  
You know what I mean. I'm going to bed. Stop teasing me, Dranzer. If you fail to beat Dragoon tomorrow, you'll regret it, you hear me?  
  
[To listen is to obey, _O Great One._] The bit chip flickered mockingly.  
  
Kai growled. He liked talking to his bitbeast, but when the conversation turned into a tormenting one, he abandoned it.  
  
The bit chip's glow faded.  
  
I'll find out about my sister, there must be some records in the lab files,' Kai promised to himself as he returned to bed.  
  
  
**_Sunday, November 16, 2003, Hiwatari Residence, 1200hrs  
_**  
  
Takao Kinomiya cried. Help me!!!  
  
Now, why would I do that? Kai shot back at the beyblader.  
  
Because I'm your friend! Takao was being chased by Rei for violating his rules.  
  
"No, Kai, I'll shut him up. Rei Kon told the the owner of the mansion, and proceeded to chase Takao all through the mansion.  
  
Max Mizuhara entered the room laughing. "Takao actually tried to copy Rei's English essay! He must have forgotten that Rei would kill him if he did that again." He then rushed out of the room again.  
  
The BladeBreakers were at Kai's mansion in Japan. His grandfather, Voltaire had died of heart failure. His grandfather did not leave a will, and as his only living relative, he had inherited everything. Going through the secret lab files on his laptop computer, he found out something very important.  
  
He had a sister.  
  
So it's true! Kai whistled.  
  
[Now, if you had asked me, I would have gladly parted with all sorts information regarding your father, mother and sister.] Dranzer's bit chip glowed red again.  
  
Kai ignored the phoenix and started reading.  
  
Kaoru Hiwatari was born two years after him, in Japan, too. His sister was born on October 28, 1988. When his parents died, she was sent to a foster family, who lived in Tokyo. Meanwhile, he was sent to his grandfather at Balkov Abbey in Russia. That was all he could find.  
  
So my dream's accurate. It actually happened. If it wasn't because of my traumatic experience with Black Dranzer then, I could've remembered that I had a sister,' he sighed. I wonder what happened to her? he said aloud.  
  
[First sign of insanity, talking to your own pathetic self.] The snide comment resulted in Kai forcefully stuff the beyblade into his pocket.  
  
After further digging, he found another important piece of information.  
  
Information on his parents.  
  
Kohei Hiwatari and Yui Kuraishi Hiwatari. His father and mother were both scientists, but they died in a lab experiment accident on 26th December 1993 AD. Kai was six then. They had worked on the same project: the creation of a bitbeast. It was actually made from love and light. It was called X, but it's name was changed after it's creators died, to Black Dranzer. The Bitbeast turned angry, and had wanted to take revenge. The other scientists tried to subdue it, and managed to secure it in a beyblade. They found out that the Bitbeast acted that way because the two Hiwatari scientists were part of it, they had put their heart into the experiment. When they died, the Bitbeast couldn't understand why. That was where the file ended. There was no more data.  
  
Kai slammed the table in frustration. When I want data, they don't give me data. When I don't want data, they give more data. Wonderful.' he thought angrily.  
  
[Anger leads to the Dark side,] Dranzer quoted from a TV show they had watched, still in the pocket. Kai shoved the beyblade in deeper.  
  
After a few moments of consideration, he finally decided on something. I had always knew that Black Dranzer was somehow a part of me. It was my parents who created Black Dranzer. No wonder I couldn't resist it's immense power, my parents were part of Black Dranzer. They loved me. They had always been preoccupied with their work. They never had time for me. I guess they regretted it,'  
  
[Oh, they regretted it, all right. More than you think.]  
  
What do you mean, _more than you think_? Kai demanded.  
  
Kyoju, who was opposite him, was trying to repair, and while at it, remodel Takao's Dragoon, asked, Um, Kai? Are you talking to me? After he received a glance by the blue-grey haired boy, he said, rather belatedly, Sorry. I forgot.  
  
Kai looked up. It's OK. I'm not that used to talking to Dranzer in front of people, anyway. He returned to the computer.  
  
The three other members of the BBA entered the room again. They sat at the table.  
  
So, not dead yet, Takao? Kyoju asked shrewdly.  
  
You're supposed to be on my side, The boy replied tiredly.  
  
Well, serves you right. You shouldn't copy. Max advised.  
  
You'll never learn, Takao. Rei sighed.  
  
Well, I've repaired your Dragoon. I also _remodelled_ it, now it has more endurance. Next time, _please_ be more careful! Kyoju warned.  
  
A beep sounded from the only machine operating on the table. Kai saw that he had received a new e-mail, which contained an attachment. It was a video clip. He pressed the play button.  
  
There was a man and woman staring at him. The man looked like him, his hair was also blue-grey, like his, but his eyes were blue. He was dressed in a lab coat, just like the woman. The woman had crimson eyes, identical to his and also light-blue hair. They were in some sort of laboratory, judging by the background, it was full of machines. Then the man started talking.  
  
Is it working? the man asked. At this, the four other boys crowded behind him to watch the video clip.  
  
Yes, dear, the woman replied.  
  
Are you sure? he asked again.  
  
Of course, now let's get started, she said impatiently. The two turned towards the camera.   
  
Kai, I'm sure you wouldn't recognise us anymore. We are your parents, and we have a confession to make. We have created a very powerful Bitbeast, which is invincible. We called it Black Dranzer. his father said.  
  
When you finally see this, we're very sure Black Dranzer has turned evil. You see, when we created it, we did not realise the very serious flaw in the blueprint. After we tested the new bit chip, we understood that our mistake had grave consequences. But luckily, we had managed to create a way to seal Black Dranzer. his mother said.  
  
So, here, we are telling you that there is a special ceremony where you can seal the Bitbeast. You will already have Dranzer. You will need the other Bitbeast, Dranite. If I'm right, you'll find Dranite with your sister. Once you have these, you will be able to complete Black Dranzer. Dranzer and Dranite are also part of Black Dranzer. The two Bitbeasts have enough power to make Black Dranzer realise it's mistakes and destroy it. his father continued.  
  
We wish you luck in fulfilling the quest we have given you. You may try to find Mr. Ken Kuraishi, he was our good friend, my older brother. He will be able to give you more information, he was also part of our team. He is the one who sent you this. We know we have not given you enough attention when you were young, Kai. We're very sorry, but remember that we still love you. Happy seventeenth birthday, Kai. his mother finished. The video clip had ended.  
  
Kai was stunned. His parents had left him a message. Black Dranzer. He still has the bit chip in his drawer up in his room. His brain worked overtime in a relatively fast rate. Things fell into place. His dream last night. Today is his seventeenth birthday. Exactly as his mother said. His final birthday present from his parents.  
  
The silence that had ensued lasted a long time. A very long time.  
  
  
**_Sunday, November 16, 2003, Hiwatari Residence, 1225hrs  
_**  
  
Max called him. That snapped him out of his reverie. He had stayed silent for a long time. Takao, Kyoju, Max looked curious, while Rei had a concerned face.  
  
When can we eat? the blue-haired beyblader asked after another long silence.  
  
Kai looked up. Four faces stared at him. Are you okay, Kai? Rei asked.  
  
Well, it seems that my parents' last wish is for me to seal Black Dranzer. he said. As you heard, they told me to find this Mr. Kuraishi, my mother's brother. She said he'll tell me more. Kai finished.  
  
So let's find him! Takao said. Max nodded eagerly.  
  
Easy for you to say, Takao! For once, we don't even know where this person lives! He could be on the other side of the world for all we know! Rei said.  
  
No. Mr. Kuraishi is the one who sent the e-mail, see the sender's address? It has his name and e-mail address. He sent it from Tokyo, Japan. It's stated there, too, Kyoju said.  
  
OK. So he's in Tokyo, same place we are. Tokyo's a big city, no? Rei stated.  
  
We could ask Mr. Dickinson, he might know, Takao said.  
  
Yeah, Kai, Mr. Kuraishi was part of your parent's team, right? He's a scientist, so maybe Mr. D would know. I mean, Mr. D knows a lot of people, Max observed.  
  
You could be right. Let's find him. Kai said, and closed his computer's lid.  
  
Why don't we _eat_ first? Takao moaned a suggestion, clutching his stomach.  
  
Takao's right. Let's go out for lunch as a birthday treat for our captian here, shall we? Rei suggested.  
  
Rei's right. Why don't we go, Kai? It_ is_ your birthday today, Max said. Kai nodded his consent, and the five boys departed to find Mr. Dickinson at the BBA office, but lunch came first.  
  
  
**_Same Day, BBA Office, 1400hrs  
_**  
  
The Bladebreakers managed to find Mr. Dickinson, and he did know a person named Ken Kuraishi.  
  
He's an old friend of mine. Here, I'll give you his address and a note from me. Tell him I sent you. Mr. Dickinson said, handing Kai a piece of paper.  
  
Oh, and Kai? he said as they moved towards the door. Kai turned. Happy birthday,  
  
  
**_Sunday, November 16, 2003, Kuraishi Residence, 1430hrs  
_**  
  
Kai stared up the house. The house was huge, as big as his mansion. He followed the rest of the Bladebreakers up the driveway. Takao rang the doorbell. The oak door was opened by a woman in her early forties.  
  
Um, Madam, can we talk to a Mr. Kuraishi? Kyoju asked. When the woman didn't respond, Kyoju asked, This is the Kuraishi residence, right?  
  
The woman nodded. Please wait, she said and disappeared into the house. A few moments later, she returned with a man. He looked like in his mid-forties, with light-blue hair, and crimson eyes. Just like his mother. This is Mr. Kuraishi, my uncle,' Kai concluded silently.  
  
The man looked over each of the BladeBreakers, and came to stop on Kai. Something flickered in his eyes. The teenager and man stared at each other.  
  
Um, Mister? Are you Mr. Kuraishi? Kyoju asked. The man nodded.  
  
I was expecting you. Why don't you boys come in, and have a drink? Mr. Kuraishi said, smiling.  
  
Sir, I'm Kyoju, and this is Takao, Rei, Max and Kai, we're the BladeBreakers. Kyoju introduced them once they had seated at the kitchen table. The man nodded, indicating that he heard.  
  
What did you mean when you said you were expecting us? Rei asked  
  
Yes, I knew you would be curious. But I'll explain it later. He turned to Kai. I suppose my old friend Mr. Dickinson sent you? Kuraishi asked.  
  
Yes, well, because we, no - _I_ wanted your help. You were the one who sent me the e-mail this morning, right, Uncle Ken? Kai asked. He knew he could trust this man, he didn't know how, but he knew he was right. His gut feeling was telling him so. His instinct was always right.  
  
Ken Kuraishi nodded. Yes, Kai. Your mother and father instructed me to send it to you when you reached seventeen. I was just keeping my promise.  
  
So it's true that you're his uncle? Takao asked.  
  
Yes, Takao. Kai's mother was my sister, she died ten years ago. Ken Kuraishi answered. I've been watching the BladeBreakers. Your Bitbeasts are very strong. I've been wanting to meet you, because I'm interested in seeing your Bitbeasts in action. he said, tactfully changing the subject.  
  
Kyoju nodded. Max and Takao looked ecstatic, while Rei looked surprised. But I thought you said you've been watching us, that would mean you've watched us during the world championships in Russia. he said.  
  
Yes, I did watch you, but I want to take down your power levels. It's just that, as a scientist, I'm curious and I've been wanting to analyse your synch levels and the Bitbeasts abilities. Kuraishi explained.  
  
Max said. What do we have to do?  
  
All you need to do is battle another beyblader, in this case, your friends, the scientist answered.  
  
All right! I've been wanting to try out my new blade! Takao said.  
  
I would've given you some this afternoon, but our trip cancelled it. Kai told Dragoon's master.  
  
Well, I'm going to get some practice, anyway, so, there. he snapped.  
  
  
**_One Of The Many Rooms, Kuraishi Residence, 1445hrs  
_**  
  
I'll get straight to point, shall I? Ken Kuraishi said as he sat beside Kai when the rest of the Bladebreakers have went away.  
  
Kai simply nodded.  
  
So, Ken begins his story:  
  
I'm sure you've learnt about the 1993 war in school. During the war, the Bitbeasts of the world was involved in the clash between the two parties, the Royalists and the Idealists. Some of the members of each of the two parties had Bitbeasts, and they used the sacred beings to kill, destroy and attack whatever they wanted. The Bitbeasts' involvement angered most beybladers, and other people who controlled a Bitbeast. Then, these people decided to create their own party, to protest the involvement of the Bitbeasts. It was the Beybladers United Front (BUF) against both the Royalists and the Idealists. The BUF was angry that they had forced their Bitbeasts to fight the war. The two parties merged and became the Alliance, and since they found nothing wrong with that, they began terrorising smaller countries to support them. But these smaller countries actually opposed the Alliance's ideas. So, the whole world is involved.  
  
On 14 July 1985, Kohei Hiwatari and Yui Kuraishi had found a way to help stop the war. They were brilliant scientists, and was part of a secret agency which was a neutral party. They had managed to create Bitbeast, which had extremely powerful attacks, and with help from this agency, managed to stop these Bitbeasts from destroying whole cities. This genetically engineered Bitbeast was called X.  
  
Your parents had saved the world. They finally got married and had you. Oh, they were happy all right. Then they had Kaoru. Your younger sister. You don't remember her? Ken asked.  
  
Kai shook his head. No, I don't. But I know I had a sister, it was in the Biovolt lab files, he answered.  
  
Well, she's in boarding school right now. She knows that I'm her uncle, and that you're her brother. She said she'll be coming back this Christmas break. To meet you. Look forward to it.  
  
Kaoru'll be coming, what, at the end of the term? Kai asked.  
  
No. She'll be coming a week before Christmas. Says that she has something to do first. He said distractedly, searching for some thing. Ah, here it is. Ken emerged from the closet.  
  
He held a box wrapped in brown paper. Here, this is your birthday present, your parents asked me to give it to you, Ken handed it to Kai. It has everything you need to know about Black Dranzer, and, you'll see.  
  
Thanks, I think. Kai said. He hefted the box. It was slightly heavy. Then, he turned it over. There was writing on the wrapper. _To our dearest Kai, consider this as years' worth of birthday presents. Kohei and Yui Hiwatari._ There was a little heart beside the signatures._  
_  
Ken looked at his nephew with mild amusement. He looks just like Kohei. But the eyes were Yui's.' He gave a half-hearted sigh. Come on, Kai. You can open it later. I haven't given you my present yet, he said, beckoning Kai to the door. Kai looked up, and realising that his Uncle was already walking down the hallway, he quickly followed suit.  
  
Uncle Ken, you don't need to give me any, I don't mind. he began, not used to all the attention.  
  
Kai, I had this since you were eight, Ken said, emerging from his bedroom, holding a wrapped box. Take it, Kai, He shoved the box into his nephew's hand, and said, Let's get downstairs, I'm sure they'll be waiting for you.  
  
  
**_Kai's Room, Hiwatari Residence, 2145hrs  
_**  
  
Kai, sitting on his bed, began unwrapping the presents. First, he opened the smaller one. It contained his parent's wedding rings. His father had a phoenix engraved on the ring, while his mother had a diamond ring. he whispered, awed by the simplicity, yet stunning effects.  
  
[Ah, yes, yes. How I remember,] Dranzer said, his bit chip glowing red. [Your Father had a hard time looking for that ring.]  
  
You _do _know what happened back then, do you, Dranzer? Kai questioned.  
  
[Yes, Kai. I do. Your father was my former Master,] the red glow softened, as if saddened by the thought.  
  
And Dranite was my mother's Bitbeast?  
  
[Yes. Dranite is my mate, of sorts.]  
  
So, Dranite should be with my sister,  
  
[That is correct.]  
  
I'm kind of scared meeting my sister for the first time in ten years. I don't even _remember_ what she looks like.  
  
[Oh, don't worry. You could ask Ken for a photograph. Besides, she looks exactly like you. Only that she has very clear blue eyes, it looks like purple. Or was it green?] The bit chip glowed brighter, as if excited.  
  
Oh, really? Kai said absently as he fumbled with the decade-old wrapping paper.  
  
The box contained a picture frame. The frame had three different pictures in it. First, there was a picture of his parents, on their wedding day. They were smiling happily. Well, who wouldn't be happy on their wedding day? he muttered.  
  
The next was a picture of his sister. He stared at it for a long time. He realized that what Dranzer said was true. She looked exactly like him, but instead of red-brown eyes, like his, she had the clearest blue eyes, identical to his mother's. She was also smiling happily.  
  
The biggest photograph was of his family ten years ago. He was around seven, his sister, five. It was taken during Christmas, they looked so happy. He then placed the picture frame on his desk.  
  
He began to clear the torn paper from his bed. A disc fell from the box. He picked it up. Must be the information I need, he realized. He put the disc on the desk next to the frame, and threw the paper into the bin. He got ready for bed.  
  
  
**_Monday, 26 December, 1993, Hiwatari Residence, 0800hrs  
_**  
  
Mum, you're not leaving, are you? A tearful Kaoru asked.  
**_  
_**Yes, Kaoru, I'm afraid your Father and I have some work to do. Yui said, hugging the toddler. But we'll be back. As soon as possible. Until then, be good. Don't be a bother to your Aunt Meguru.  
  
But I - Kaoru's reply was cut by the arrival of Kohei carrying two duffel bags.  
  
Kai said. I -  
  
I'm sorry, Kai, Kaoru, their father said. But we have to go.  
  
The two scientists gave their two children hugs, and kissed them.  
  
Don't worry. We'll be back, Yui whispered in Kaoru's ear.  
  
**_  
Saturday, 18 December, Hiwatari Residence, 0312hrs  
_**  
  
_Not again. Why wouldn't this stop? Give me some peace for a while.  
_  
[Kai, what's wrong?] his Bitbeast, Dranzer, asked.  
  
Nothing. Just the usual recurring dreams. he replied softly.  
  
The bit chip glowed, his beyblade was on his bedside table. He reached for it and went back under the covers, clutching it as he went through another of said dreams.  
  
  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
**Yup... that's all for now.... I'll continue if I get reviews. So please review!!!!!  
  
LiGhTyEaRsAwAy


End file.
